Nothing To Worry About
by Chiseplushie
Summary: Draco and Harry have been dating for a while. At least, Draco thinks they've been dating... and now Draco's worried that they're not. Drarry drabble Secret Santa gift for @ rampagingravenclaw on Tumblr


Drarry drabble Secret Santa gift for rampagingravenclaw on Tumblr

 **Tumblr: Chiseplushie**

* * *

 **Nothing To Worry About**

* * *

He was sure they were dating.

Just because neither he nor Harry ever said so, didn't mean they weren't. Right?

Their work schedules didn't match up, Harry was just starting his internship at St. Mungo's and worked odd hours. They usually saw each other once during the day, usually in the mornings if Draco stayed the night. Harry would floo in from his shift, and greet Draco with a hug as he was preparing to leave for the day.

Draco was sure they were friends. They'd been friends for a while now. Draco slept in Harry's guest bedroom from time to time after a night out at the pub with their friends, and Draco was too tired to floo home. He especially enjoyed the times it was just the two of them. But -

\- neither of them had actually said anything. Their friends didn't seem bothered by the casual way Harry would lean on Draco's shoulder at the pub or his gentle touch on Harry's arm to get the git's attention.

After a year of splitting time in his own flat and Harry's, Draco ended up leaving a few clothing items in the dresser. It was easier for Draco to get ready in the mornings if he accidently slept in. He hated being late to work, and besides, the Ministry atrium was always extra crowded in the mornings. Plus, he slept better knowing that Harry was under the same roof.

Harry had moved Draco's things to the closet in his own bedroom, saying he didn't want other people to go through Draco's things.

Harry didn't comment about the personal toothbrush, soaps and lotions that Draco put in the hallway bathroom. Or the loose leaf tea tins Draco preferred, which were stacked next to Harry's coffee tins.

It was getting to the point now where Draco was worried that he was utterly _wrong_ about his assumptions. He worried that he read the signs wrong and that Harry didn't feel the same way about him. He mulled over it for days and days, before he plucked up the courage to try and talk to Harry about it.

When the snowflakes started to stick to the window sill in November, Draco apparated into Harry's flat with a box of iced gingerbread men, with the intention of catching Harry before his shift at St. Mungo's ... and found his part-time flatmate had started decorating for Christmas. Harry had just brought in a large fir tree, and was in the middle of fighting with the thing to get the tree to stand upright. Draco rolled his eyes and with a swish and flick of his wand, the tree was levitated into the right position.

Harry straightened up, his jumper and hair in disarray. The warm grin Harry sent Draco just about melted away his uncertainty. He was also fond of the way Harry's glasses lay crookedly on his face.

"Hi. Hope you don't mind, I wanted to decorate for Christmas a bit early." Harry said, brushing the needles off of his dark jeans. He cleaned his glasses before perching them on his nose.

"It's your flat, Harry. I don't mind, I assure you." Draco replied. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Draco shrugged out of his Ministry issued Auror cloak, and sent it to hang on the hooks near the front door. Surrounding the tree were large piles of garland, glossy ornaments, silver tinsel, rolls of red and white ribbon, candy canes, strings of shiny beads, and no-melt icicles.

"Good Merlin, did you buy out the entire shop?"

A rosy pink flush spread on Harry's neck. "I didn't buy the whole shop!" Harry protested. "I just saw the decorations in Diagon and couldn't help myself. 'Sides, you live here too."

Pleased, Draco's stomach fluttered with warmth that spread down to his toes. "I happen to stay over some of the time, but that doesn't mean that I live here." He picked his way around the massive amount of decorations and passed Harry the bakery box. "I stopped by Pansy's shop on my way here. Seems like she's full of Christmas spirit too."

Draco waited as Harry opened the box, and watched the smile that spread across his face. It was a smile that he'd never grow tired of seeing. He breathed in the warm smell of cinnamon, ginger and Harry's shampoo.

Harry snorted. "Well, when your lease ends in March, you can finally move in. Or we can get a bigger flat if you want, I wouldn't mind." He offered Draco a cookie before taking a bite of his own. "By then, my schedule should be more consistent. And I'll be able to spend more time with my boyfriend if we actually live in the same flat."

Draco's eyes crinkled, and he smiled, feeling weightless. "Oh."

Harry hummed, licking a bit of icing from his lip. "Mhm, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," Draco replied, taking the box of treats from Harry and setting it down on some garland. He tugged on Harry's fingers, drawing Harry into a hug, and burying his nose in Harry's hair. "That sounds perfect."


End file.
